


A dozen roses

by supergayjo



Series: Jemily cute OS [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual JJ, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Love, Secret love, Valentine's Day, hidden love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Emily gets a bouquet of roses for Valentine's Day, and Garcia is determined to find out who sent it.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Jemily cute OS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722460
Comments: 9
Kudos: 281





	A dozen roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first Jemily OS, I wrote it in like less than an hour and English isn't my native language so please be nice, and I really hope you'll like it

Today was a boring day, they didn’t have a case and they had to do all of their paperwork. Usually, they would do it at their desks, but for once they all decided to do it in the conference room, to make the day a little less boring and a little more bearable. They were all working in silence when a familiar voice interrupted them.

“EMILY MARGARET PRENTISS” yelled Penelope as she approached Emily in the conference room, with a huge bouquet of red roses in her hands.

The brunette, who was talking with Alvez, turned around in her chair “you know that’s not my middle name, right?”

“I don’t care this was meant to be dramatic. WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND”. She gave her the flowers and stood in front of her, waiting for an explanation.

“I don’t have a boyfriend Penelope”

“You know you’re talking to a room full of profilers, right? It’s Valentine’s day, and you just got flowers with a card with a HEART on it. And I know your mom is not the kind of mom that does that.”

Emily chuckled, and said, once again “I don’t have a boyfriend”.

“Em, I swear to god I’m gonna kill you.”

The whole room was now looking at Emily. They were a family, they knew basically everything about each other, there was no possibility for privacy when you work with someone 24/7. And it was also probably the most interesting thing that had happened in the last few days.

“Okay I don’t care if you have a boyfriend or not, please please please open the card I wanna see what it says” said Penelope, like a kid waiting for a present.

Emily opened the small envelope, her heart was beating so fast that she thought the whole team could hear it. She read the card out loud :

“Aristotle once said “love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies”, happy valentine’s day my love”.

She couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. She wasn’t expecting that, nobody had ever done that for her, a few of her old boyfriends had offered her flowers, but it was always with an ulterior motive, usually sex. But she knew that the person that sent her those flowers didn’t have a hidden agenda, it was just to make her smile, and it worked.

She could feel that everyone was still looking at her, especially Penelope.

“Boyfriend or not, you seem so happy and if you’re happy I’m happy, you deserve to be happy after everything you’ve been through I’m just really happy for you” said Penelope really fast, in one breath, like she always does when she’s happy for someone.

“thank you, I really am”

Everyone in the room told her they were happy for her, and that they couldn’t wait to meet that “mystery person”. Emily was the only one that hadn’t introduce someone to the team, except for Sergio, but he doesn’t count.

“You really deserve this”, said JJ who was sitting on the other side of the room.

Emily glanced at her and smiled even more than before.

“Okay enough, we need to go back to work if we want this paperwork done by tonight”.

The team went back to work, almost all of them had plans for Valentine’s day, and none of them wanted to miss it. Especially Emily.

At lunch, Emily got cornered by Penelope and Tara.

“I need to know more.” Said Penelope. Tara, who was standing next to her mouthed “I’m sorry”

Emily was amused by all of this, she could understand why the analyst wanted to know more. She would have done the same if Penelope had a “secret someone”, but in a less invasive way obviously.

“Okay, you can ask me some questions, but I won’t tell you who it is”

“I have SO MANY of them, let me think”

JJ, who was standing next to the coffee machine, decided to join the conversation “come on em, we wanna know everything”, she said with a smirk on her face.

“How did you meet?” Asked Tara

“We were both waiting for an elevator, and we started talking, and we were only friends for a while, but then one thing led to another, and…you know”

It was Penelope’s turn “When did you start dating?”

Emily knew her friends were gonna be mad, but she promised to tell the truth. “a year ago actually…”

“a YEAR?” Penelope yelled so loud that the glass next to her started shaking. “How could you not tell me that?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just complicated”

“what do you like about them?” Asked Tara

“their smile, their laugh, their voice, their eyes, I love everything about them to be honest”

“when did you know you loved them?” Asked Penelope, after she calmed down.

“when I realised that they were the only person that could make me smile even after a tough case”

“My heart is literally melting from all that sweetness Emily how could you not tell me you were in love like that?”

“Because keeping that relationship a secret made it even more precious to me, and after everything I went through, especially with my terrible love life, I needed something pure, simple, and the only way I could keep it like that was by not say anything to anyone about it, but I swear I was gonna tell you guys soon”

“We understand” said Tara, with a friendly smile “you can tell us whenever you’re ready”

“okay last question and then we go back to work”

“do you think that person is like, you know, the _one_ ” asked JJ, with a spark in her eyes.

“oh my god yes JJ that’s an excellent last question, answer Emily answer” said Penelope, putting a hand on Emily’s shoulder, eager to know the answer.

“I think so, yes”.

The technical analyst turned to JJ and asked her “you’re a profiler, you’re basically a lie detector with feet, is she telling the truth?”

JJ answered with a gentle smile “yes she is”.

“Let’s go back to work” said Tara as she grabbed her cup of coffee. As they were all going back to the conference room, Tara turned to Emily and said “I’m glad you’re happy”.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on their paperwork, and when they were finally done, it was already dark outside. Everyone rushed to the elevator to not be late for their date. Emily took her time cleaning up her files. She then grabbed her flowers to put them in her office, on her desk, so that she would have a constant reminder of the love she felt - even though she didn’t need to look far to see the person responsible for that.

She took her purse and her coat and started heading towards the elevators. As she was waiting, she heard someone coming behind her. 

“Ah, just where we first met”

Emily’s face lighten up. She turned around to face the woman she loved. JJ was standing there, gorgeous as always.

“you look beautiful, just like when we first met”

JJ moved closer to her “so I guess you liked the flowers?”

“I loved them, thank you”. Emily got closer too, close enough to put her right hand on the back of her girlfriend’s neck and kiss her softly.

“I gotta say, today was fun, seeing you being interrogated by Garcia? Priceless.”

“You know she’s gonna kill us, right? Like she’s gonna murder us for not telling her about us” said Emily, deadly serious.

“I know” JJ chuckled “I love you”

“I love you too”. JJ put her arms around the brunette and brought her in for another kiss. The kind of kiss that made both of their heart rate increase, their tongues were engaged in a beautiful dance, it wasn’t a game of dominance, it was like they were sharing one breath, one feeling, one soul. Just like Aristotle said, love was one soul attached to two bodies. They were one.

They stopped to catch their breath, both of them were smiling, as if they were alone in the world, nothing existed except for their love.

The sound of the elevator made them jump, Emily turned around to see Rossi get in the elevator. Her heart stopped, how much of it did he see? Her cheeks turned red. He paused and waved at them “Goodnight ladies” and the elevator’s doors closed.

Emily looked at JJ as if she had seen a ghost. They didn’t say a word. JJ started giggling and was quickly followed by Emily. They knew their secret was safe with him.

They waited for the next elevator, and as the doors were closing, JJ looked at the brunette and said “so you think I’m _the one_ , huh?”.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that's it, I hope you liked it, and if you've noticed any mistake please let me know (and also let me know if you've liked it by leaving some kudos/comments), and if you've got any requests for another OS, you can always give me some ideas! Stay safe, stay home, and I hope you're okay.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Jo (Sam on twitter)


End file.
